unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
America's Stupidest Home Movie
America's Stupidest Home Movie is a awful movie of America's Stupidest Home Videos. It is planned to be a direct to video movie due to its failures when production began in May 2010. It is released in July 2013 as a Direct-to-Video movie, then aired on August 2, 2013 to television. Videos This has a total of 51 stupid home movies, including Mario's Adventure series bloopers. *Mario fell for the TNT trap in Minecraft and died. *Peach falls off the top of her castle. *Bowser is met with Peach's fate. *Luigi accidently bumps into a Bob-omb. *Crash Bandicoot Jumps on a turtle 9,000 times. *Wario's butt explodes while farting. *Mordecai trips over a disc reading SONIC.EXE then falls into the Crash Pit while rollerblading. *The T-2501 malfunctions. *Lucas screams at Luigi's phone. *Ness does the same as the last clip. *A bomb-omb explodes the Entire Mushroom Kindom. *Both Lucas and Ness screams at Luigi's phone. While someone calls Luigi. *Mario gets Flagpole'd. *MarioMario54321 calls Mario but it ends up Ness and Lucas is screaming at MM54321's phone. *Same as last clip, but it includes OiramOiram12345. *Luigi ends up getting farted at by Wario. *Mario's fate is: Getting Kissed! *Mario kills Mario. *Luigi kills Luigi. *Wario kills Wario. *Waluigi kills Waluigi. *Toad kills, ok that's enough. *Bowser kills Peach while Mario sits in a corner. *Mario falls down from a chair and hurts his head for the THOUSANDTH TIME!!! *Evil Guy doesn't know what 2+2 is. *Everyone in the world didn't know what 2+2 is that the world explodes. *The World was recreated by Bob Saget. *Mario kills a goomba and explodes. *Mario adds a stub template to every page in the Un Mario Wiki. *Mordecai ends up buying Green Cheese. *Benson does the same as last clip, and eats the Green Cheese. *Shedletsky eats Mario's (REDACTED). *Wario explodes with his butt all over the place and farting. *Mario says Marmite and is fired. *Lucas and Ness the the same thing, but ends up exploding after screaming. *Mario is afraid of Goombas. *Mario is totally not falling from a chair and hurting himself. (He did anyway) *Wario is totally not shaking his booty. (He did anyway and got shot by an MK 49000) *Toad is totally not eating Luigi's socks. (He did anyway and he ends up commiting suicide because of the taste) *Pops would like to see a good show, but it ends up Luigi's Mother dieing and Pop's crying and jumps off the cliff. *Toad reads the Holy Bible. (AND HE LIKES IT!!!) *Finn uses Pikachu and kills Jake because I DON'T KNOW! *Finn: We found a thing. Jake: What thing? Finn: I DON'T KNOW! *Mario would like to play SONIC.EXE. *Mario: If you make a page and ends up killing it with goombas, your gullible. *Mario: And remember, click on the Redlinks to make a SUPER COOLIO PAGE! *Mario joins Minecraft but ends up getting exploded by TNT in the spawn point. *A goomba ends up eating Green Cheese and Blue Cheese. *Mario gets afraid of Bowser. *Yoshi get's Diabeetus. *Yoshi: Umm, what would the president think if we, make Lucas and Ness scream on his phone? CAUSE IF IT'S ON TV EVERYONE WOULD LAUGH! (Yoshi laughs after it's sentence.) *Luigi doesn't know how to kill gommbas and everything in the Mario Series. *Thomas the Tank Engine: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TELEVISION! *Mario laughs looking at all these stupid movie clips. (END OF MOVIE) The winner is....... BOWSER!!! He wins a digital copy of this movie! Category:Movies Category:Movies that suck Category:Movies reviewed by The Movie Reviewer